


Flower Boy

by Hyojinie



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ONF (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyojinie/pseuds/Hyojinie
Summary: You are my favourite flower ~





	Flower Boy

Byeongkwan looked at Hangyeom..

"Yah Hangyeom I really don't want to handle with this new guy, who is coming today.."

Hangyeom rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I'm happy.. but it's how it is.."..

Byeongkwan took a deep breath and watched him..

"What could we do?"

Hangyeom smiled and threw his cigarette away..

"We will not give him a chance to breathe"

Byeongkwan touched his shoulder and smiled in satisfaction..

***

The teacher looked to the class..

"He's a new student and he came from Seoul International Art School.. As I know your class... the new student wouldn't fit here but there isn't any other chance.. Just be nice to him and welcome him, okay?."

The class nodded and the teacher walked towards the door to call the student..  
A tiny boy with pink hair walked behind the teacher.. his soft hair was covering his eyes but only by looking at his face.. lips.. and nose you can tell how handsome the boy is.. 

"Introduce yourself Hyojin.."

A few seconds of silence felt in.. The boy looked really nervous..

"My name is Kim Hyojin.. I'm 18 years old.. "

The girls whispered to eachother..

"Uhw he's handsome.."

The other girl nodded..

"Such a small face and cute voice.. I'm already in love"

Not only these two girls were talking but also two girls next to Hangyeom became hyperactive..

"Woah he looks like an idol"

Hangyeom looked at them.. quite annoyed.. After the girl next to him realized Hangyeom was looking at them she suddenly calmed herself..

"But Hangyeom is manlier than him.. he is also taller.. there is no one who can beat him.."

The other girl agreed .. Hangyeom stroked his hair out of his face and watched the boy, who was standing infront of the blackboard.. with his eyes on the ground.. The teacher put a hand on his back..

"You can sit next to Joon hyun.."

Byeongkwan was annoyed .. They didn't expect a rich and handsome kid.. who looks like an idol.. Byeongkwan made a loud noise..

"There was only a cute pink girl missing.. but thanks to god we are complete now"

Hangyeom smiled.. After the class ended Hangyeom walked towards the new boy named Hyojin.. his classmates Byeongkwan and Hyunsuk followed him..

"Yah! Just look for another school.. okay?"

Hyojin didn't react.. Hangyeom hated to be ignored.. He hold his chin and lifted his head up to make an eye contact with him.. it was only for few seconds.. but Hangyeom could see his red eyes.. he either cried all the night because of his first schoolday.. or maybe he was taking some drugs or something.. Hyojin tried to walk away but Hangyeom approached him..

"What's wrong with you?.. Are you afraid.?"

Donghun who was watching the situation from his place stood up and got between them..

"Gyeom-ah let him go.."

Hyunsuk laughed..

"But we're having fun hyung.."

Hangyeom took a few steps back to let him go.. He was not sure if Hyojin was a shy boy like that or if he was just acting like this to avoid stress.  
Nevertheless he was a rich boy, who needed a clarification to know how everything worked in a normal school like this..

"Before I can let you go.. you need to tell everyone 'I'm Hangyeoms bitch.."

Hyunsuk and Byeongkwan laughed out loud.. while Hangyeom was waiting curiously for his repeat.. Hyojin tried to walk away but stopped by Byeongkwan..

"Didn't you hear what our class president told you.. Do you wanna get hurt?"

Hyojin lifted his head up to look at the boy who was standing infront of him with a handsome but arrogant face at the same time..

"Meet me after school!"

Hangyeom looked at him for a few seconds and then he realized what he said.. He laughed and turned to Hyunsuk..

"Woaahh did you hear it?? He wants to meet me after school.. I'm sooo afraid.."

The other boys giggled to his sarcastic voice ..

"Okay Kim Hyojin... Let's do this"

***

Hyojin scribbled something in his notebook.. He was sitting on a bank in the schoolgarden.. After 4 classes, the afternoon break started .. Hyojin heard foot steps from someone who approached him from behind.. but he didn't look at the person.. Someone sat next to him.. but Hyojin just continued with his small drawings..

"Waahh!! Did you draw it?.. That looks amazing.."

Hyojin looked at his hands.. he pointed to his notebook.. the small drawings on his notebook weren't that great.. they were only drawn with a pencil..

"I know that you are from the famous Art School in Seoul.. but never expected that you had such amazing skills.."

Hyojin was thankful.. but he didn't say anything...

"I'm Donghun.. Ehm actually I want to apologize.. because of the unpleasant situation in class.. I'm sorry.. our boys aren't that nice to people they don't know" 

Hyojin shook his head slowly to show him that he understood him..

"Hyojin, right? Do you normally don't speak often..? Maybe I can show you our school.. it isn't special but there are a few great places where you can chill by yourself.. I really want to be your friend.. don't feel alone.."

Hyojin thought that he was really nice and while talking he was smiling for sure.. Hyojin could feel it.. He whispered..

"No thanks.."

Donghun stood up..

"Okay.... Then.. see you later.. sorry for annoying you"

***

After school, Hyojin saw the boy named Hangyeom and his gang infront of the school entrance.. Hyojin walked towards them slowly.. Hangyeom waved at him..

"There is our flower boy.. C'mon.. Why did you want to meet me?.."

Hyojin pointed to the small street.. He wanted to talk a bit far away from school.. The other boys followed him quietly.  
Hyojin turned to him..

"Now you can hit me?"

Hangyeom looked astonished..

"What are you talking about?"

Hyojin threw his bag to the side..

"You don't like me.. You are annoyed that I'm at this school and in your class.. You hate me for the fact that the girls are looking at me.. You are afraid that I'll take away your position in class.. You-"

His words got interrupted by Hangyeoms sudden kick in his stomach.. Hyojin fell to the ground but he got up quickly.. He continued talking..

"You hate me and you are jealous because I'm handsome.. rich and-"

Byeongkwan and Hyunsuk walked towards him and kicked him to the ground. Hangyeom was staring at them for a moment... After he saw his bloody face.. he pulled them back..

"Let's go back.."

Byeongkwan took a deep breath..

"Let me kill him.."

Hangyeom waved at them..

"Just go home guys.. Before we got caught.. See you tommorow.."

The boys nodded and walked to the  left street.. Hangyeom swallowed..

He was right.. 

He looked to the sky... a few rain drops felt at his face.. he closed his eyes ..

I said no Hangyeom..

Hangyeom knelt down infront of his mom..

"But mom I want to go to the Art School.. You know that I'm only good at drawing.. painting.. You know it mom.. it's about my future.."

His mom knelt down to him and hugged him tight.. 

"Hangyeomie... sometimes I want to do so much more for you.. Your dad wants it too.. We want you to be happy.. so that you can do what you like and what you want.. but sometimes there are things that keep us from it so... We don't have so much money to send you to a private school.. "

Hangyeom smiled.. 

"It's okay mom.. One day.. I'll earn so much money for us that it wont be a border to us anymore.."

Hangyeom stopped walking and turned back.. He remembered his bloody face.. it was raining.. he ran to the place again.. he pressed his fist to hold all the anger inside him and tried not to cry.. 

Yes Hyojin.. I hate you.. because life isn't fair..

After he reached the place..there was only a puddle of blood left.. he turned around and walked the same way back..

***

Another sport lesson.. In the locker room they changed their clothes and Hangyeom looked inconspicuous to Hyojin.. The boy acted slow as always.. He took his white Adidas T-shirt off and changed it with a pink oversize one.. Hangyeom looked for a while.. he was so tiny compared to him.. his body looked so soft and was actually white like snow.. and then he saw the purple/blue spot on his stomach and his arms.. he turned to the wall and closed his eyes..

***

Donghun smiled at Hyojin..

"How good are you in english?"

Hyojin looked at him..

"Not good"

Donghun sat next to him..

"But I guess better than me.."

Hyojin tried not to smile.. Actually Donghuns smile was contagious..  
Before the english teacher entered he took a few pills out of his bag and he also looked for his watter bottle..  
He placed around 6 pills on his hand and before he could bring it to his mouth Donghun held his wrist..

"Are you crazy..??"

Hyojin pulled his arm away..

"You don't need to take care of me.."

Hyojin swallowed the pills..

Donghuns eyes widened..

"I know this pills.. My friend Jun took one per day and after a while he turned to a zombie.. Aren't they illegal?"

Hyojin looked away..

"I'm okay.. These pills are different.."

Donghun knew that he was lying to him.. He didn't want to bother him but there were so many questions in his mind.. and he was worried about him pretty much..

"Then what's about the bruises all over your body? How could you tell me that you are ok?"

Hyojin stood up..

"Please don't care.."

He took his bag and before he went out of the class he saw how Hangyeom was looking at him.. Hyojin looked away..and again he was  about to puke.. His hands were shaking.. It was suddenly so cold.. Maybe 6 pills were to much.. but otherwise he couldn't reach his goal..

***

Hyojin opened the door of the Art Room.. The next class was Art.  His favourite.. After he got entered the room.. he only saw Hangyeom who was drawing something.. Hyojin looked around and sat far away from him.. 

"Hyojin?"

Hyojin ignored him..  Actually he was a bit suprised since Hangyeom didn't even saw him when he got in..

"I thought that you was confident.. After you said 'You can hit me'.. I thought that you had some Judo or Tekwando skills.. Why did you do this.. After thinking about it I didn't come to a decision.. Why did you allow all that what we did.."

Hyojin ignored him once again.. 

"Why are you like this?"

Hyojin smiled

Why am I like this..

Hyojin stood up to take a paintbox...  
While walking to the shelf he approached Hangyeom and suddenly Hangyeom hid his picture from him..

***

Hyojin looked at Donghun

"Just leave me alone.."

Donghun smiled..

"I'm your Hyung altough we are in the same class .."

Hyojin took a deep breath..

"Hyung .. I'm on my homeway..  Why do you follow me..?"

Donghun pretended like he was thinking..

"Hm didn't you invite me..?"

Hyojin pinched his eyebrows..

"No"

Donghun shrugged..

"Thanks for the invitation.. Of course I want to come to your house.."

Hyojin rolled his eyes.. His life and the people around him were a disaster..

After they reached his house he took out his key and unlocked the locket.. 

"Aren't your parents at home"

Hyojin shook his hand..

"No my mum is at work.."

Donghun followed him to the house.. It was so big and luxurious.. He was watching the whole house with widened eyes.. On the walls they were painings like Seoul City.. on the other wall a ballerina.. and on the other a potrait of an beautiful woman who was the girl version of Hyojin. The colours were matching perfectly.. Donghun was amazed.

"Did you paint all of this.. Our Hangyeom is also really talented but boy what's that ?"

Hyojin nodded and walked to the kitchen.. He always acted cold to Donghun altough Donghun was the only one who was nice and kind to him..

"Do you want to eat something.."

Donghun followed him to the kitchen and took his smartphone out of his pocket..

"I can order something if you want.. ?"

Hyojin opened the refrigerator..

"I can cook something for us.."

Donghun gave him a suprised look..

"Can you cook?.. Wow.. I can only cook some water for my ramen.. Do you cook often for your friends..?"

Hyojin took some ingredients, closed the fridge and looked at Donghun..

"I don't have any friends.."

***

After they finished the food Donghun helped Hyojin clean the kitchen..

"It was really delicious.. Thanks. "

Hyojin gave him a quick smile..

"Why didn't you want to accept me as your friend.. It would be a pleasure for me.."

Donghun laughed.. but Hyojin was only looking to the ground.. with a cold expression..

"You should go home.."

Donghun stopped smiling. 

"You are not really hospitable.."

Hyojin rolled his eyes..

"I didn't even saw your room.. Can you show me?

Hyojin made some annoyed noises..

"Follow me.."

After they climbed up the stairs Donghun looked to the pictures.. Hyojin with his parents.. Hyojin when he was young.. He was always cute and handsome..

Hyojin looked at him after opening a door to a room..

"There it is.."

Donghun walked in with a high expectation.. Like he was about to find some amazing works of an amazing artist.. but no.. there was a single bed, a closet and black walls.. No pictures.. No decorations and not even a mirror..  
Hyojin laughed.. It was the first time that he laughed infront of him and Donghun tought that he looked cute with his bunny teeths..

"You look dissapointed.. Didn't you expect this?"

Donghun shook his head..

"Honestly... no.."

Hyojin smiled and walked to his bed..

"This is me.."

Donghun sat on the floor..

"Can I know more about you?"

Hyojin looked at his eyes for a few seconds.. For Donghun he was looking like someone who was screaming for help.. then he teared up for a moment..

"I'm sure you don't want to know.."

Donghun showed him his warm smile again..

"I want to know you, Hyojin.."

***  
Donghun saw Hangyeom waving to him.. He approached him..

"Good morning Gyeom.. Whats up?"

Hangyeom was not in such a good mood..

"Why are you so close to this new guy?"

Donghun pinched his eyebrows..

"His name is Hyojin and why shouldn't I.. He is nice.."

Hangyeom touched his shoulder..

"You are one of us Donghun Hyung.. Don't be too close to this rich kid.."

Donghun pushed his arm away..

"Hangyeom you know that I like you right? but don't talk like that about Hyojin if you didn't even know him?"

Hangyeom was annoyed..

"Why? What's special about him..?"

Donghun saw how Hyunsuk and Byeongkwan approached them..

"Maybe he is rich.. but he didn't choose to be.. but you.. you need this fame right?"

Donghun pointed to his gang members and walked away without waiting for an answer..

***

After school Hangyeom told Byeongkwan that he should go home without waiting for him since he wanted to talk with Hyojin.. Hyojin was always the last one who left the classroom..

"Yah Hyojin.."

Hyojin stopped walking and turned to him..

"You were the one who damaged my picture in the last art lesson, right?"

Hyojin shook his head.. 

"No."

Hangyeom held Hyojins wrist, which was covered with a wristband..

"My pictures are important for me.. if you do it once again I'll break your legs.."

Hyojin looked like he was in a lot of pain. He tried to pull his arm away but it was useless..

"As someone who loves Art I know how important such pictures are.. You must have put a lot of love in it.. I would never do this.."

Hangyeom hold his wrist a bit tighter.. Hyojin bit his lips..

"I hope it for you.."

Hyojin screamed..

"Ahh please stop.."

Hangyeom was suprised.. How could he feel so much pain only by making pressure to his wrist.. He let his hand go.. but by the view of the white wristband which turned in a few seconds to a bloody red one he swallowed and made one step to him..

"Y-your wrist.."

Hyojin hid his wrist and walked out of the room with fast steps..

***

Hangyeom looked at his smartphone.. 6:23.. He didn't want to go to school today.. He was too tired after he didn't sleep last night because of Kim Hyojin.. He was busy thinking about their situation..  
He wrote Hyunsuk a small message..

"I'm not coming today.. I don't feel good.. See you tomorrow.."

And then he tried to sleep..  
After around 10 hours he woke up.. He've got 123 unread messages and 30 missed calls.. Hangyeom looked to the messages..  
"Why did I sleep for so long?"

Byeongkwan

Hey just call me back!! Something dangerous happened ...

Yaa Song Hangyeom wake up!! Hyojin.. Donghun Hyung found him.. locked up in the toilet cabin.. Someone beat him so badly.. Everywhere was full of blood.. Here are some police officers and ambulances..

I don't like him but I felt so bad.. We don't even know if he's alive...

Yahh I'm about to cry.. 

The mood here is really bad.. Do you know they spread a rumor about him.. messages at every blackboard.. "Kim Hyojin is gay".. 

CRAZY!!!! Everyone is talking about you since you weren't at school today.. They know how much you hate him since you fight a lot in class.. They think that you could do that to him or maybe organized it..

Hangyeom as soon as you see this just call me and stay safe at home.. There is so much hate right know..

***

Hangyeom tried to calm himself.. He wanted to kill that person who did this to Hyojin.. He didn't know why his heart ached that much after he heard about the news but for some reason he liked Hyojin.. he really liked him. Yes of course they fight a lot but it was their way of communication.. after they made a bad start they couldn't be friends.. but it was Hyojin.. The boy who made him jealous and bad.. but there were so much more feelings.. it was not hate.. he was sure..  
He couldn't stay at home.. He took his smartphone and left the house..

***

Hyunsuk walked to Hangyeom..

"Where are you??"

Hangyeom stroked Hyunsuks hair..

"Everything is gonna be fine okay?.."

While walking at the corridor he could feel how the students were staring at him.. Hyunsuk took a deep breath..

"This morning we saw the sentence 'Hyojin is gay' written all over the school.. in every class rooms.. on walls.. everywhere.. and this morning I saw Hyojin too.. he was quiet like always.. Some guys made jokes like 'Hyojin blow me one' or 'Eww he's gay how disgusting' 'Should I fuck you' etc.. but at the third lesson he was not in class.. On the long break we only heard the ambulances..

Hangyeom closed his eyes.. He felt so sorry..

Donghun who was tired of crying walked in the direction of Hangyeom. Hangyeom quickly ran and hugged him..

"Hyung I can swear.. It wasn't me .. Really Hyung.. it wasn't me"

Donghun hugged him as well.. and whispered to his ear

" I know.. The school cameras filmed the guy who did this.."

Hangyeom took a step back

"Who was it????"

Donghun was not sure if he should tell him or not..  
Hangyeom was nervous..

"Please??"

Donghun closed his eyes..

"Jaejun..."

Hangyeom got close to him..

"Which Jaejun do you mean?"

Donghun whispered to him.. so that others couldn't hear them..

"The small Jaejun and his gang.. the guy who always looked annoyed.."

Hangyeom pressed his fist and ran to their classroom..  
Donghun and Hyunsuk couldn't even hold him back

"SONG HANGYEOM DON'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!"

***

Byeongkwan looked at him dumbfounded..

"You did what???"

Hangyeom rolled his eyes..

"Get out of my way.. Yes I did it okay?"

Hyunsuk threw his arm over Byeongkwans shoulder ..

"His eye colour turned red while he was beating Jaejun.. I mean this guy deserved it but I could never imagine that Song Hangyeom would do this for Hyojin.."

Hangyeom turned to them.. 

"Shut the fuvk up!"

Hyunsuk giggled..

"Maybe there is something going on"

Hangyeom stopped walking..

"Do you want to end like Jaejun.. maybe??"

Hyunsuk swallowed and Hangyeom smiled after he saw his reaction

"I'll go to the roof.. I need some clean air.. See you then.."

Hangyeom climbed up the stairs.. he wanted to see the school from above... breathing some clean air.. and forgetting everything for a few seconds.. Actually it was forbidden to climb to the school roof.. or terrace.. but there were always people like Hangyeom who broke the rules..  
After Hangyeom made it he was out of breath. His strong tights were shaking.. He opened the door and wind flew through his hair.. Then he looked around and saw a pink haired tiny guy who stretched his body to look downward..

"Hey flower boyy??"

Hyojin turned to him.. After Hangyeom approched him he could see the scars and bruises better.. His heart ached again.. He wanted to hug him tight and protect him but he always remembered how he hurted him on his first schoolday.. or the blood on his wrist.. he didn't have a right to hug him..

"Why are you here? You should rest.."

Hyojin watched the sky..

"I'm going to rest as soon as possible.."

Hangyeom looked at him.. How could someone look that beautiful after beeing exhausted and hurt..

"But you need to rest now... Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

Hyojin closed his eyes..

"You are right I need to rest now.. but I'm afraid... I want to do this but I can't"

He opened his eyes and looked downwards

Hangyeom looked at him..

"What do you mean...?"

Hyojin turned to him..

"Nothing.."

Hangyeom looked at his eyes for a second.. They were just too attractive to him.. 

"Hyojin.. I'm sorry.. for everything I did.. I know it's late now but I never hated you and I never wanted to hurt you.. There wasn't even a reason for what I did.. I'm sorry.."

Hyojin smiled..

"It's okay Hangyeom.. Life is too short to hate someone.."

Hangyeom nodded..

"You are from a famous art school.. Probably you've got friends with good behaviours.. and I think you have a great life style and a great family.. but after coming here you've got through a lot of pain.. it must have been bothering you a lot.."

A tear stroke Hyojins face and dropped to the floor..

"My life was always like this.. I'm used to this"

Hangyeom bit his lips.. he didn't want to hurt him.. his words weren't the right ones..

"Yah don't cry.. Do you know I always want to live a life like yours.. I love art.. and I want to go on one of this private art schools.. but my family didn't have the money.. that's why I'm here.. but of course I have my supportive family and my friends.. I should've been happy.. Donghun Hyung told me how amazing your skills are and that my works are 'simple' compared to yours. I'm curious.. You must show me your works once.."

Hyojin wiped his tears away ..

"Wish I could have a life like yours.."

Hangyeom touched Hyojins shoulder and turned him around..

"What's wrong??"

Hyojin felt so safe only by looking at his eyes.. Altough he didn't have a good relation with Hangyeom.. Why he felt like Hangyeom was deeply caring about him.. He wanted to ask him for help.. but he knew that it was useless

It's hard to answer the question 'what's wrong' when nothing's right

***

Hangyeom and Donghun were sitting on one of the banks at school..

"Hyung.. Did you hear something about Hyojin?.. It's been almost a week that I didn't see him.. Hope he is okay.."

Donghun didn't say anything..

Hangyeom looked at his Hyung..

"Is there something I don't know?"

Donghun held his head between his hands.. Hangyeom only saw how tears fell to the ground... He put a hand on his back.. Donghun took a deep breath..

"There is so much pain behind his precious smile Hangyeom.. I feel so sorry to him.."

Hangyeom stroked his hair..

"Pain?? Hyung just tell me.."

Donghun swallowed..

"Once I followed him to his house.. It was actually a self- invitation.. I only want to be good with him.. He was always looking quiet and sad at school that I want to see him beside of school.. He told me a lot these days.. I saw the real Hyojin.. a small guy who was screaming for help.. but how could I help him?. I saw his room.. covered with black walls.. razor blades on the floor.. after asking him about his friends he told me that he didn't have friends.. he always gets bullied because he once told his best friend he's gay.. the guy bullied him and spread it to the whole school.. They hated him all.. Hyojins dad.. a famous business man always visited the school and tried to explain the students and teachers that his son wasn't homosexual.. Over the years Hyojin felt mentally ill.. One day he spoke to his family members about his situation in school and being homosexual.. His dad never wanted to accept it.. On the same day his dad comitted suicide.. the reason was stress and depression because of work but Hyojin only blamed himself.. He always tought that his dad was ashamed to have a son like him..his mom wanted Hyojin to change his school.. to make a new start.. Hyojin told me that he dyed his hair pink and wear colorful clothes to make a happy impression but inside he was all black.. lastly mother and son hoped for a new white page.. but the new page was maybe a lot darker then the page before.."

Hangyeom stood up.. 

"I'm going to him"

Before waiting for Donghun Hangyeom walked out of school.. tears kept falling.. He was sorry.. once again.. You shouldn't have prejudices.. or you shouldn't critisize people for what they are.. from where they come or what they did... They were only humans.. He was regretting for not hugging Hyojin on this day.. he was regretting for not wiping his tears away.. for not telling him that he will hold his hand.. 

Hangyeom looked at his phone.. Donghun send him the adress.. he smiled..

***

Hyojins mother was staring at the black haired guy infront of the door.. she smiled.. but of course.. she was a bit suprised

"I want to let you in.. but Hyojin doesn't have friends.. I don't know if you are really his friend"

Hangyeom smiled at her..

"Please I'm worrying about him a lot.. I only want to see him.."

Hyojins mother smiled and let him in.. 

"Climb the airs.. It's the second room on the left side.."

Hangyeom bowed..

"Thank you so much"

Without loosing any time Hangyeom ran to his room and without knocking he got inside.. He saw Hyojin in the dark room.. sitting on his bed with a bloody arm... he quickly hid his arm after he saw Hangyeom... Hangyeom walked slowly towards him and sat infront of Hyojin.. looking him straight in the face...

I missed you so much

Hyojin quickly stood up.. 

"Go out! Now!!"

Hangyeom looked at his body.. he lost a lot of weight.. and the cute tiny boy looked not healthy now ..

"Hyojin..."

Hyojin walked with fast steps to the door and opened it.. While doing that blood dropped to the floor..

"GO SONG HANGYEOM!! JUST LEAVE ME!! IF YOU DON'T I WILL CALL THE POLICE!"

Hangyeom walked to the door..

"I'll go.. but first let me look after your wrist..."

Hyojin took his arm and tried to push him out of the door..

"GOOO!"

but Hangyeom who faced him didn't even move 1 centimeter.. Hangyeom held his arm.. They were so close that Hangyeom suddenly got nervous.. He looked at every detail on Hyojins face.. his eyes looked down to his cute nose..  and then to his lips which looked really invitable..

Hyojin pushed him again..

"WHYY?? PLEASE GO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I'LL SCREAM AND MY MOM WILL CALL THE POLICE.. GO.. BEFORE IT WILL HAPPEN!!"

Hangyeom looked at his small hands on his chest.. he was so weak...  
Hangyeom turned around and closed the door..

"Hyojin listen I-"

Hyojin interrupted..

"NOO YOU SHOUL-"

Suddenly he brought his hand to his chest.. it looked like he couldn't breath.. after he closed  his eyes to suppress the pain he felt how his legs couldn't even carry his body.. maybe the long awaited time came.. before he fell to the ground two arms embraced his waist..

"Hyojin are you okay????"

Hyojin looked at him.. altough his view was not clear.. he could tell that Hangyeom was so handsome.. he smiled..

"I'm okay.."

Hangyeom shook his head... quickly wraped his arms around Hyojins neck and legs and walked with him to his bed..

"You're not okay.."

Hangyeom looked around...

"Ehh what should I do?? How could you feel better? Do you want some water.."

Hyojin tried to calm him down..

"I'm okay.. It happens sometimes.. I'll be okay in a few minutes... You can leave me alone.."

Hangyeom smiled at him..

"I'll be back.."

Hyojin closed his eyes.. Don't leave me..  
After Hangyeom closed the door, a single tear stroke Hyojins face..

After 10 minutes passed away, Hangyeom came back with a first aid kit.. some water and a soup which Hyojins mom made.. Hyojin was sleeping peacefully.. Hangyeom sat next to him and pulled Hyojins arm out of the blanket.. He looked at the fresh made scratches on his wrist.. before he treated his wounds.. he kissed his wrist carefully... He was so sorry.. he couldn't describe his feelings.. 

After he was finished with the treatment.. he put the first aid kit away and layed down next to him.. Hangyeom played around with Hyojins hair for a while.. but he was so careful as if otherwise  Hyojin would break in 1000 pieces.. He doesn't want to hurt him..  He watched him another 10 minutes.. he wanted to enjoy the moment.. Hyojin smelled like flowers.. fresh.. but also sweet.. It fits his look perfectly.. At this moment he tought that he could do everything for him to make him happy again.. to make him feel better again.. he would fight with everyone to protect him.. It was the first time he felt like that.. A feeling about exitement and happiness.. Was it really what everyone called 'love'?..."

***  
It was another art lesson.. Hyojin was the first one who entered the room.. he looked for his picture from last week but he didn't found it.. he searched between the other pictures... Suddenly he was shocked with an amazing picture.. it was himself.. Someone drew him..? His pink hair was matching with all the pink flowers in the background.. Hyojin admired it for a while.. He didn't look at mirrors.. because he hated himself.. but that someone drew him like he knew him perfectly.. He never smiled to anyone in class except for Donghun Hyung a few times.. but this person drew it like on his childhood pictures.. he always had this shy smile on his face ..

"Yah Flower boy!! What are you doing?"

Hyojin turned to him with the paper on his hand.. Flower boy..

"Did you drew this?"

Hangyeom smiled..

"Do you like it?"

Hyojin nodded..

"I'm suprised.. why-"

Hangyeom interrupted him..

"Why? Because I'm always watching you.. I'm always looking for you.. Did you forget.. I always hide my picture from you... that you can't see what I draw.."

Hangyeom approached him..

"I know every detail of you Kim Hyojin.. you are perfect.."

Hyojin lowered his head.. 

"I'm not.."

Hangyeom got closer..

"You are.."

They were so close that Hyojin felt his breath next to his ear.. Before the pain in his stomach got bigger he placed his hands on his chest.. prevented him to came closer.. Hangyeom smiled at him and looked at his hands.. He took one of his hand and placed it on the left side..

"Do you feel my heartbeat? Why do you do this to me hmm?"

Hyojin swallowed.  He couldn't do this.. He pushed him and walked to the door..

"Hyojin.. Don't leave me like this.  Just tell me that you hate me.. or that you think I'm an arrogant guy who needs the love and fame of all the girls in our school.. Just tell me that I'm violent and judge people by rich and poor.. small and big.. handsome and ugly... Just reject me.. Tell this stupid Hangyeom that he doesn't deserve you..!"

Hyojin turned to him and placed the beautiful picture on the big table..

"Hangyeom.. my mind is a very dark place.. and everything inside me died years ago.. You should look for someone who can give you the love you deserve.. I'm sorry.."

Hyojin turned to the door and walked out.. He met Hyunsuk, Byeongkwan and Donghun Hyung behind the door.. who were maybe listening to them all the time.. Hyojin wiped his tears and walked away without looking at them..

Hyojin went to the toilet.. He locked the toilet cabin.. He wanted to hurt himself again.. Maybe if he would die quickly.. Hangyeom would forget him after a while.. His life was a whole mess.. He sat another 30 minutes on the cold floor.. he already missed the math lesson but it wasn't important to him right now.. Someone entered..

"Hyojin are you here????"

Hyojin closed his eyes.. Just give up on me Song Hangyeom.. 

Hangyeom knocked on his cabin door.. Hyojin was sure he saw him from the small gap.. but he stayed quiet.. He wanted to avoid any conversations..

"Hyojin.. nothing inside you died years ago.. flowers only need a bit sunshine, water and lots of love... I can do this.."

Hyojin didn't say anything.. Song Hangyeom was someone he wished to meet earlier.. not now when he was broke..

"Okay then.. just pretend like I never talk about my love towards you.. let's be like always.. but don't hurt yourself okay??.. Not because of me.. If you do it.. I'll do it too.."

And then he walked away.. Probably with a heavy heart.. with the pain of rejection..

***

One week passed by.. They never talked to each other.. only looking for eachother to feel better.. Hangyeom looked at Byeongkwan..

"See you tomorrow.."

Byeongkwan frowned up..

"Hangyeom.. smile.. Just look at you.. You look lost and sick."

Hangyeom smiled..

"Yeah yeah I'll be better.."

He waved at him.. took the key out and got into his small house.. 

"Mom where are you..?"

His mom laughed..

"Ahh there are you.. How was your day?"..

Hangyeom was a bit suprised..

"Ohw pancakes?. Why are you so happy today..?"

Hangyeom walked to the kitchen.. 

"Because a pretty handsome person visited me today.. I was so alone and the person made my day.. and not only my day.. also this pancakes.."

Hangyeom smiled at her..

"That's nice... Who is this person??"

Hangyeoms mom looked at him...

"The person come today really early.. Maybe you need to look at your room.."

Hangyeom swallowed and walked with fast steps to his room.. After opening the door he couldn't believe his eyes.. the white walls turned to a flower garden.. The flowers were exactly the same he has used for Hyojins picture.. But wow... They had been drawing more professional.. It looked so realistic.. Hangyeom couldn't believe his eyes.. After he got inside he smelt this scent again.. The scent he was longing for.. Now it felt more like a flower garden.. 

"Hyojin?? Are you here??.."

Hangyeom looked around the room but he wasn't there.. He couldn't take his eyes out of the walls.. How could someone draw so amazing.. For a second he heard a noise from his closet.. He smiled and slowly opened the door.. Hyojin was sitting between Hangyeoms clothes and his hair was mixed up.. He looked really cute..

Hangyeom laughed and held out a hand to him.. Hyojin took his hand.. After he came out Hangyeom hugged him tight...

"I still couldn't believe it.. You are amazing.. So that's the reason why you weren't at school today??"

Hyojin closed his eyes.. He felt so safe between Hangyeoms arms..

"Do you like it?.. You said that Donghun Hyung told you I have great skills.. and you asked me once to show you my skills.."

Hangyeom removed his arms and looked at him..

"I didn't expect something like this.. It feels so real.. Isn't it the scene of my picture.. but my boy is missing? You only drew the flowers?"

Hyojin walked towards the wall and gave the same pose like on the picture..  
Hangyeom laughed..

"Your boy isn't missing.. He is right here and he's not going to leave."

Hangyeom walked to him..

"I love you.."

Hyojin smiled and jumped in Hangyeoms arms ..

"I love you more.."

~End~  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Thx for reading. Waiting for your comments♡


End file.
